


不甘

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Summary: “Grande Sonata Pathetique”痛苦已在叩门，它一朝住在他的身上之后就永远不再退隐。
Relationships: 陈宥维×夏瀚宇
Kudos: 3





	不甘

00  
“Grande Sonata Pathetique”  
痛苦已在叩门，它一朝住在他的身上之后就永远不再退隐。

01  
“宣告，被告人夏瀚宇，无罪。”  
一锤定音，也结束了夏瀚宇三年来的梦魇，可当事人面无表情，咬着嘴唇，伸手让监管人员解开手铐，当众脱下囚服，赤裸着上身离开了被告席。

那年他17岁，准备高考。他爸出轨别的女人，带着人卷了钱跑了，彻底逼疯了他的母亲。母亲把他认成了他爸，分不清现实和回忆，勾着他脖子索吻令他作呕，又不得不冷静下来安抚母亲，“妈，我是你儿子。醒醒。”  
有的时候作数，有的时候不管用，他放学回家看到满屋狼藉不是一次两次，被母亲歇斯底里地掐着脖子质问，被当成那个人的替身挨巴掌，被拿着水果刀威胁，说不清了，夏瀚宇也记不得这种日子持续了多久。他总是面无表情，抓着女人的手腕，夺走她威胁他的工具，冷冷地重复，“看清楚，我是你儿子。”顺从地被打，从不还手，为了防止他母亲伤到自己而被各种东西留下伤口。

三年前的某天，他放学回家，厨房全是瓷碗的碎片，橱柜全部打开，被翻箱倒柜，他妈在窗口看着窗外，大概是以前灰黑色的风景，手里拿着被他藏起来的刀具。  
“妈？”夏瀚宇小心翼翼地叫了一声。女人披头散发，尖叫着冲了过来，刀尖对着夏瀚宇，“同归于尽吧，那个狐狸精休想得到你！”夏瀚宇只是见怪不怪的样子，抓着母亲拿着刀的手腕，身高优势让夏瀚宇得以阻止她伤害他们两个，“妈？醒醒，我是你儿子。”说着夺走了女人手里的刀。  
女人诡异地笑了笑，夏瀚宇背后冒起冷汗，他也没想到这个笑容会纠缠自己无数时间。夏瀚宇听到夏天熟悉的台风声吹得窗框作响，外面气压低的吓人，灰黑色的天压抑又沉闷，大概过不了多久就会下雨。女人笑着抓住夏瀚宇的手腕，一直笑着，力气大的让夏瀚宇无法挣脱。

他一辈子的噩梦，就是鲜红色滚烫的热液溅入自己的右眼，透过红色屏障是静止在脸上诡异的笑，自己的母亲已是无力地松了手，自己的手腕上是红肿的抓痕，和淌着血的刀。  
红色液体如同玫瑰溅得房间内都是，自己身上，倒下的母亲胸口，自己的脸上，手上，刀上一滴滴砸在地上溅开的鲜红之花。  
夏瀚宇面无表情地看着母亲倒在地上，红色墨水缓缓在地上铺开，无从掩盖的血腥气随着夏日暴雨的落下变得刺鼻，他伸手抹了抹自己脸上冷了的液体，拿出手机，“我妈死了，不是我杀的。”冷静地报了地址，坐在唯一还算完好的木质椅子上，冷冷地看着手上的刀，地上的人，然后是由远及近的警笛和救护车的声音。

他看着警察，听到周围乱哄哄的吵闹，吼叫，手忙脚乱的封锁，呼喊，白色橡皮手套碰了血，碰了人。夏瀚宇好像触到了开关，突然歇斯底里，脖颈上的青筋爆了出来，“别碰我妈！！”随后就渐渐模糊起来，大概是被两人控制，手臂被拧到身后，有人怒吼着让他不准动，冰冷的镣铐接触到自己的手腕好像才让夏瀚宇恢复一点知觉，清脆的咔嚓声是哄闹的和环境里唯一让夏瀚宇清醒的声音。他安静下来，面无表情，顺从且配合地离开，离开破旧的筒子楼，离开住了17年的地方，坐上鸣着笛的警车，或许以后也不会回来。

02  
案子审了三年。  
可夏瀚宇觉得自己好像进了地狱。

夏瀚宇大部分时间待在分不清日夜的灰色牢笼里，不知道过多少天就会被人带着出去进审讯室，有时候好声好气，有时候摔着椅子进来，不知道重复了多少次的说辞，“我尝试阻止我妈，抢走了她的刀，她抓着我的手腕，捅向了自己。”

检查方的疑点是手腕的痕迹也可能是夏瀚宇要杀被害人，被害人反抗留下的。没有目击证人，众人对夏瀚宇的评价也是沉默寡言，不知道他在想什么；身上都是伤，大概是打架留下的；他妈是个疯子，他俩 ...就那样呗；他们家一直很吵...

没人指认他，但也没人为他说话。  
有些东西变了质，在硬邦邦的木板床上夏瀚宇总是梦到血和笑，总是惊醒后被质问没有证据能证明不是你杀的，母亲变成了吞人的魔鬼，生出数不清的手掐他脖子让他无法呼吸，再惊醒发现还在梦里，认识的不认识的人握住他的手自杀，“都是你杀的。”  
噩梦套着噩梦，永远清醒不了，他开始害怕入睡，精神状态极速下降，砸了洗手台的镜子，一天清洗20次手，他捡了镜子的碎片割自己，只有疼痛才能证明他在现实而不是梦里。  
他出现了强烈的被害妄想。夏瀚宇尝试冷静，一遍遍说服自己不是自己的错，支持他的人太少了，诱导问话，洗脑性的质询，“你怎么证明凶手不是你？你怎么证明不是你有意图杀害你母亲？你怎么证明你现在的记忆不是你因为自我保护而诱导形成的？”

所以夏瀚宇也开始质疑自己。自己所认定的事实究竟是真相还是出于自我保护生成的幻觉。一旦有了这样的想法，就没办法逃离了，他一边认定自己无错，一边受外界的影响质疑自己，他开始认为所有人都在害他，开始出现被害妄想。  
夏瀚宇躲在角落，砸碎镜子，曾在清醒时出声请求要求保护，他有强烈的被保护欲望的出现，但是没有人，没有人帮他。  
他能看到自己躲在角落，能看到另一个人在颤抖，在抓着铁栏杆求救，可自己又分明坐在床上。夏瀚宇看着自己的手掌心，又看着那个哭喊着颤抖着的自己，不明白到底哪个才是自己。

夏瀚宇依旧沉默，从外表看起来他和当年无异。所以他向他们提出精神状态不佳需要治疗的需求，被驳回，于是暗自忍耐，直到三年后终于自证清白，宣告无罪。  
他脱掉囚服离开法庭，身上都是自己造成的伤口，斑斑驳驳，像是沉默地诉说着他的痛苦。

夏瀚宇出去后第一件事就是去医院，拿着该死的政府补偿金。测试一做，重度精神分裂，中度偏执症存在于被害倾向，PTSD和自虐倾向，建议立即入院。  
夏瀚宇写了很多便条，记了不少他在关押的时候做的梦，碰到的事。所以他在精神病院对着主治医生，把塞满纸条和判决书的两个纸袋鞠着躬交给陈宥维，只对他说了一句，“救我。”

03  
陈宥维是年纪最轻的教授，长得又帅又温柔。与其说他年纪小，不如说他是心理学的天才，他天生强大的共情能力，安抚性的声音和语言，擅长心理疏导，擅长偏执型治疗。  
夏瀚宇测试结果一出来，被纷纷推脱，一个是夏瀚宇涉及的综合心理问题太过繁复，针对性治疗根本做不到，他一切的症状是由不同状况综合引发造成的。如果用生动形象的形容来说，可能类似几个人一起坠落悬崖，求生的欲望使他们踩着对方的后背努力不下落，互相拉扯后只能使坠落的速度更快。夏瀚宇的病症就是这样，精神分裂产生的幻觉，偏执症产生的妄想，互相拉扯着变得更加严重，为了挣脱深渊用疼痛让自己清醒，所以上一个伤口还没痊愈，夏瀚宇又划下另一道。  
陈宥维见到夏瀚宇的时候，他穿着长袖T恤，刘海乖巧地贴着额头，看起来和普通大学生没什么两样，白色衣服下薄薄的身子，陈宥维真的很担心他是不是虽然会被风吹了倒下去。三白眼翻着看着陈宥维，也看不出是戒备，害怕，无助还是什么其他的。  
陈宥维微笑着，“放松点，要不要先坐下？”  
夏瀚宇鞠了躬，把手里两大袋纸片交给陈宥维，起身的时候咬着嘴唇，犹豫了很久，才吐出两个字，“救我。”

陈宥维仍然保持着微笑的表情，作为一个心理咨询师的职业本能，他起身伸手安抚性地拍了拍夏瀚宇，安慰道“没事的，我会尽全力帮你。”轻轻拉着他的手腕，却听到夏瀚宇“嘶”得一声。  
“介意我看一下吗？”陈宥维松了手，等到夏瀚宇轻轻摇了摇头，伸手慢慢卷起他的衣袖。  
也不到皮开肉绽的程度，是结了痂又被弄开的伤口，还有一些好了的，有一些像蜈蚣一样沿着手臂攀爬着的，也有淤青和痊愈很久的疤痕。  
陈宥维见过很多受伤的人，但还是被夏瀚宇吓到了，“这些...怎么弄的？”  
“有的是我妈以前弄的，有的我自己搞的。”夏瀚宇乖乖伸着手臂给陈宥维看，面无表情好像机械语音在介绍展览品。  
“疼吗？”  
“能让我清醒。”夏瀚宇的回答冷静得可怕，看不出病态，像预设好的机器人，叙述一件再平常不过的事情。

陈宥维和夏瀚宇的交流意外地顺利，夏瀚宇能以一种极其客观的表述方式来阐述自己的痛苦，正因为如此才让陈宥维感到惊讶。夏瀚宇明明挣扎于苦痛，却像旁观者一样冷漠，看着自己惊恐害怕自我残害，却冷静地像看着另外一个人。  
“你做这些的时候，你感受得到他的痛苦吗？”陈宥维认真记录着笔记，分裂症状，逻辑完整，幻觉自我，感知障碍(痛觉)，暴力行为(自伤)之类的关键词出现了好几回，陈宥维能认定这是由于PTSD以及案件留下的心理阴影导致的精神分裂，从而导致更严重的偏执症等等。  
“他就是我。”夏瀚宇盯着陈宥维的眼睛，“我看到他划他的手臂，我也疼，眯着眼睁眼发现我就是他，视角也会变。”  
“那你有记忆模糊的症状吗？”  
“没有。”夏瀚宇摇了摇头，咬了咬下嘴唇，犹豫着补充，“我能看到他，他能看到我，我们两个一起做的事就是我本身的完整记忆。这么说吧，我的记忆很完整，而且是两种记忆，一种是我看见的，一种是另一个人在看我自己的样子。”  
陈宥维点了点头，“什么时候开始的？”  
“在监狱里，大概是进去半年的时候。”  
“到现在为止都存在？”  
“弄伤自己的时候会清醒一段时间，过一段时间又出现了。”夏瀚宇看了看自己手臂上的伤口，拉了拉袖子，“我很早就意识到自己有病，我看到自己在角落颤抖吼叫，我觉得我不可能做出这样的事。”  
“我也觉得你不像。那你弄清楚自己确实做了这些事吗？”陈宥维拿着钢笔敲了敲嘴唇，看着夏瀚宇皱了皱眉，如果记忆有两份，他怎么认定自己视角和第三视角看到的哪个才是真正的自己做的事。  
夏瀚宇努了努嘴，示意他给陈宥维带来的两包便条，“有一些知道，比如弄伤自己，也问过狱警有没有听到过我吼叫，另外一些不清楚，希望你救我。”

这是夏瀚宇第二次重复“救我”。  
“我会的。”陈宥维点了点头。

04  
陈宥维花了两个通宵才整理完所有夏瀚宇的便签，分门别类的好几沓。夏瀚宇的字意外地漂亮，笔锋龙飞凤舞，很潇洒。陈宥维整理完后还挺惊讶的，其实挺不相信夏瀚宇只有20岁的，他写的东西很清楚，如同计算机给出了公式教他如何准确且恰当地形容自己的处境，他所有的想法，对自己的质疑和煎熬，都有清楚的逻辑线。另外，还有一点就是，夏瀚宇尽量记录了时间。陈宥维的确能够依据夏瀚宇的时间线逐渐发现他渐重的病情，幻觉和失眠梦魇的情况加重，自伤倾向加重。

“他们都觉得我有罪，可我明知道自己没有。是不是所有人都认为我有罪的时候我就确实有罪呢？—xx月xx日”  
“今天划在大腿上了，三道，我出声阻止了也跑过去拦了他，没用。过去的时候视角换了，我拿了镜子碎片划了自己。”  
“我觉得有人想害我，这是不正常的想法，但我无法控制自己。”  
“恐惧感加深，是真的害怕。睡不了，必眼就死了。”  
“今天在医务室醒来的，昨天手重了，狱警收了所有镜子，我还有一片，在水箱里。”  
“可能是我杀的。”  
“不是我，真的不是我。”  
“痛，我被驳回了。”  
“谁来救我？”  
......  
陈宥维看着揉烂的纸条，一张一张整理平整，分类放好，夏瀚宇有的写的很清楚，很直观，有的时候写的都是语无伦次的求救，看得出来的不同。有的很详尽，写了几乎一整天发生的所有事，或者是一个完整的噩梦叙述，有的就几个字，颤抖着写下的质疑。有的带着深红色的血点，有的字被液体糊了笔锋。

陈宥维大致也知道了夏瀚宇身上发生的故事，他能够想象得到一个17岁的少年遭遇这种事后的创伤。事实上，他在应对他母亲的时候就已经开始有了潜在的心理问题，在保护母亲和阻止母亲的过程中，已经将伤害的倾向刻画在他心里，让他认为受伤是解决问题的方式。  
陈宥维断断续续找过夏瀚宇几次，催眠也试过，大致就问了出来。夏瀚宇精神状态其实很不稳定，他的病房是特制的，为了观察夏瀚宇在经过他同意后安装了监控。陈宥维看到夏瀚宇一动不动地坐在床上看着角落，也会蒙着被子不动。有的时候会在房间里绕着圈走，会连续很多次去洗手间洗手，或者用力地砸墙，护士进来后又恢复冷漠的神色，甚至会正常地和护士小姐道歉，“抱歉，我又控制不住自己了。谢谢你。”

“瀚宇，我来了。”陈宥维穿着白大褂笑着进了夏瀚宇的房间，拎着半个西瓜放在桌上，“吃吗？冰的。”  
夏瀚宇从窗边回了头，点了点头走向陈宥维，丝毫看不出任何害怕和恐惧的样子。  
“现在是旁观者在吗？”陈宥维一边解开塑料袋一边问夏瀚宇。他们约定把两个视角称作旁观者和我，看得到另一个夏瀚宇的那位是旁观者，只有第一视角的是我。  
“嗯，谢谢。”夏瀚宇冷冷地接过勺子，挖了半口西瓜中间，塞进嘴里。  
“那他在干嘛？”陈宥维瞟了瞟夏瀚宇刚刚看着的方向，大概就是“我”在的位置。  
“他现在...”夏瀚宇皱了皱眉头，“对着墙在说话，好像哭了。”又盯着陈宥维凑他近了点，“我现在在流泪吗？”  
陈宥维摇了摇头，夏瀚宇收回脖子，把另外半口西瓜送到陈宥维嘴边，“你吃，甜。”  
陈宥维就接了，含糊地说着谢谢，在诊疗记录里写写画画，“你能听到他在说什么吗？”  
夏瀚宇摇摇头，“都是差不多的话，有人要害我，救他，还有说我妈的事。嗯，也是他妈。我虽然知道他在怕什么，可我不懂有什么好怕的。”夏瀚宇耸耸肩继续往自己嘴里塞了一口西瓜。

“话说我还没和他聊过，怎么我老碰到你啊？”陈宥维试探性地问了这个问题，其实监控里他能明显分辨出旁观者和“我”的差别，在无人的时候夏瀚宇确实会以“我”的样子害怕着，可一旦有外人介入，比如自己，比如护士，他就会立即叫出“旁观者”出来处理所有问题。  
护士甚至问过自己，“陈医生啊，6号病房11床，他好帅啊...而且好有礼貌，他到底得了什么病啊？能不能透露给我们一点啊？怎么吃那么多混杂的药啊？”  
陈宥维只能无奈地笑着摇摇头，“你们这群小姑娘光顾着看帅脸了啊？药送了没？”温柔的声音和尽职尽责的形象让护士小姐红了脸，低着头说“我去送药了”就跑了。

夏瀚宇皱了皱眉头，陈宥维以为触碰到他什么敏感的问题，连忙道歉，“没事没事，他不愿意也没事的。”  
“不是的。”夏瀚宇摇了摇头，“你给我支笔。”  
陈宥维从白大褂胸口的口袋里抽出圆珠笔给夏瀚宇，“嗯？”  
陈宥维来不及反应就看着夏瀚宇拿着笔头用力地戳向自己的手臂，快得让他来不及阻止，眼睁睁瞪大了眼睛看着夏瀚宇突然流下了眼泪。  
陈宥维立即反应过来抢了夏瀚宇手里的笔，急忙按急救铃，摁住止血脉冲着夏瀚宇说，“下次不准，不准伤害自己，你不见我也行，让旁观者见我也行，不准伤害自己。”  
夏瀚宇留着眼泪红了眼眶，看着陈宥维突然控制不住自己，语言很混乱，像抓住了救命稻草，“宥维，救我...我醒不过来...都是血..”  
陈宥维伸手就搂住夏瀚宇薄薄的身体，眼神示意进来的护士为夏瀚宇的右臂处理伤口，安抚性地拍着夏瀚宇的后背，“没事的，我会的，我一定救你，会醒过来的，你没有错，不是你做的，不用害怕...”重复着和夏瀚宇喃喃自语里对应的安抚性语录，陈宥维才知道和“我”对话也很有必要，旁观者不会叙述任何主观性的想法，他只会告诉自己“我”在做什么，在说什么，却不会告诉自己“我”在害怕什么。  
陈宥维觉得这可能是夏瀚宇的本能，在承受家庭带来的压力，周围所有人给予的压力，他不会宣泄也不会倾诉，只是隐藏在心里让它慢慢发酵，最后导致幻想出另一个专门用来宣泄的自己，只有在无人的时候才会宣泄，一旦有任何外来的眼神，夏瀚宇就会本能地隐藏起来，除非像现在这样，用外在的疼痛刺激自己合并。  
陈宥维感觉到夏瀚宇在颤抖，恐惧的直观外在表现，他也没有说什么，只是额头抵着自己的肩膀，颤抖着流泪，拳头握得很紧，手臂上的青筋更加明显。  
陈宥维只是等着护士给他包扎好，轻声让她们出去，关上病房的门，安抚地拥抱着夏瀚宇，上下抚着他的后背，温柔地安慰，也尝试性地给了一些诱导，“没关系的，你可以跟我说的。不想别人看到没关系，我不是别人，我是陈宥维陈医生，我会救你，我一定会救你。你愿意出来见我就出来，不愿意就让旁观者来见我，不要伤害自己，不要让旁观者伤害你们两个，难受的话都可以对我发泄，千万别再受伤了。夏瀚宇，瀚宇，不是你的错，相信我，你没有错，你害怕就出来告诉我，我不会告诉别人，只有我们两个知道，好吗？”

陈宥维推断夏瀚宇拥有偏执症且属于被害妄想倾向，嫉妒缺乏安全感，需要承诺，安抚性的肢体接触，陪伴来获取他的信任，让他感受到被保护，被在乎，给他安全感才能让他逐渐将分裂状态恢复。当夏瀚宇能够自由控制自己情绪的发泄时，他的心理和精神状态就会有所好转。所以陈宥维尝试着安抚夏瀚宇，而看起来也确实有效，夏瀚宇逐渐平静，慢慢松开拳头，失去力气地倚靠在陈宥维身上，低声说了句，“谢谢...救我。”就没了声音。  
陈宥维撑着夏瀚宇把他扶回病床上，才发现夏瀚宇满头大汗，嘴唇也泛着白色，严重的恐惧感才能导致这样的结果，自我保护机制让生理系统陷入昏厥。  
陈宥维没有办法不把夏瀚宇放在心上，他对夏瀚宇生出的同情和担忧，远比对其他病人多得多。他一旦想到夏瀚宇突然冲动地伤害自己，是因为自己随口的一个要求，就自责不已。他想起夏瀚宇冷静的脸突然一瞬间红了眼眶，落下眼泪，恐惧且痛苦地紧紧攥住自己的袖子，请求自己的帮助，毫无保留地诉求，他就没有办法不责怪自己的无能。

陈宥维甚至有点恨自己不能为他承担一部分痛苦。

或许可以说是夏瀚宇的经历太过坎坷，自己忍受了太多痛苦，陈宥维的共情能力让他感受到的已经让陈宥维觉得压抑，更不用说夏瀚宇本人所承受的那么多年来所有的压力。他没有办法不管夏瀚宇，他没有办法用对待别的病人的方法对待夏瀚宇，他没办法眼睁睁看着夏瀚宇痛苦自己却只例行公事地给他针对性开药物治疗。

陈宥维是第一次那么迫切地想去拯救一个人。  
那是夏瀚宇第三次对陈宥维说，“救我”。

05  
陈宥维会拷贝所有夏瀚宇相关的监控资料，用来分析夏瀚宇的病症，原本该对自己手里的病人一视同仁，可陈宥维不知不觉就把自己大部分精力投在了夏瀚宇身上。也说不清楚理由，可能更多的是一种怜悯，像对着无助被雨淋湿的幼狼，却倔强地坚持着挣扎。  
陈宥维想帮他，他才20岁，本来该高考完上了大学，可能正和朋友们聚会，可能正在做自己喜欢的事情，他却要承担别人迫使他不得不承受的东西，出轨的父亲，发疯的母亲，路人的指指点点，所有人的指责，母亲在自己眼前自杀的阴影，三年冤情和委屈，却只有他一个人，始终只有他一个人来承受。到头来，明明不是他的错，他错过了3年时间，他的人生全部被案子毁了，被梦魇幻觉纠缠不休，时时刻刻的恐惧围绕着他，缺乏爱与安全感的少年，最后得到的就是一个什么都不剩的家，草草了事的补偿金，和被伤得体无完肤的破碎的自己。

原本这样的人需要家人朋友的照顾，社交上心理上的帮助才能让他慢慢适应并脱离，可他什么都没有。

陈宥维下意识地揽下了这些事。他坐在办公桌前打开对夏瀚宇做的全天候观察录像。陈宥维快速的播放着，试图从夏瀚宇的行为上分析出“旁观者”和本体出现的规律。  
日间的时候大部分时间夏瀚宇躺在病床上看着天花板，手放在脑袋后面，偶尔会起身看看窗外，乖巧地接受护士的药物，坐在床上发呆，有的时候盯着角落。陈宥维知道他盯得位置大概就是旁观者看得到的在发泄的本体。  
天色暗下以后夏瀚宇会变得很焦躁，在房间里转圈好像在寻找什么东西，几天内他的行为有很多不同，会蜷缩在被子里颤抖，会坐在角落里把脑袋蒙在膝盖上(虽然从陈宥维的角度看不出他在干什么，大概率是在哭)，偶尔会对窗外怒吼，会砸墙之类的。

由于陈宥维知道夏瀚宇有自伤倾向，所以房间内墙壁都用了弹性材料，病房内没有给他留任何尖锐物品，留的笔是马克笔，几乎没有能够让他伤害自己的东西。不过陈宥维还是会经常看到夏瀚宇把自己嘴唇咬出血。  
“又咬破啦？”陈宥维进病房的时候从胸口掏出纸巾递给夏瀚宇，示意他的嘴唇。夏瀚宇顺从地接过，乖巧地伸出手臂给陈宥维看，这已经是陈医生每次过来必做的事情，检查他有没有趁自己不注意的时候弄伤自己。  
夏瀚宇擦着嘴唇，白色纸巾上留下斑斑点点的红色，他慢悠悠地回答陈宥维的问题，“嗯，我最近没动过伤口，快好了。”  
陈宥维看着夏瀚宇手臂上快要结痂如同红色蜈蚣般的划痕，还是叹了口气拿起护士给他备的酒精和棉签亲自为夏瀚宇处理伤口。  
“护士给我弄过了。”夏瀚宇低着头看着陈宥维握住自己的手臂上药，这本不该是医生做的事，可陈宥维做了。  
“快好了，好好养好。最近你本体状态怎么样？”陈宥维帮夏瀚宇把病号服的袖子慢慢卷下来，原本就瘦的少年住院那么久也没见好转，血管和青筋明显地让人心疼。  
“找不到弄自己的工具，他最近有点烦躁。”夏瀚宇冷冷的说，用第三人称说自己的事情总让人觉得诡异，事实上大部分自伤行为是处于发泄状态的“我”造成的，反而现在冷静说话的旁观者是被本体牵连的受害者。  
“放轻松，试着找别的代替的事情去让自己清醒，比如试试看用冷水冲冲脑袋，小心感冒，不过也比伤害自己好多了。”陈宥维笑笑拍了拍夏瀚宇的肩。  
夏瀚宇看着陈宥维，好像有话要说的样子，又不知是否该说出口，还是陈宥维解得围，“想说什么都行，我会帮你保密。”  
“他想见你。”夏瀚宇皱了皱眉头，“但我觉得可能会发生不好的事。”  
“什么意思？你的本体想见我吗？”  
“嗯。你上次见过的，那个脆弱得一无是处的家伙。”夏瀚宇撇了撇嘴，好像说的不是自己一样，“我觉得会发生不好的事。”  
“什么不好的事？”  
“你上次对他好，或许让他产生了依赖感，他有话想对你说。”夏瀚宇依然皱着眉头，像是想说出什么却没有说出来。  
“那？”陈宥维试探性地问了一下，“他想说什么？你能传达吗？还是让他下次跟我说？”  
夏瀚宇面无表情走到角落，站了好一会儿，回到陈宥维面前，“他现在不肯，不过他现在正抱着你。从身后的。”夏瀚宇指了指陈宥维的腰，让陈宥维吓了一跳。不过细想也知道旁观者看到的幻想是夏瀚宇真正想做却做不到的事情，陈宥维还是觉得有点惊讶，他为什么想要抱住自己。  
“他怎么了吗？”  
“...我就是想说这个。”夏瀚宇点了点额头思考该如何措辞，“他感受到你对他好，所以产生了依赖感，他不想你走。”  
这样的话听在陈宥维的耳朵里变得意外地，让人心突然软了一块，夏瀚宇是冷漠，面无表情，甚至说这句话的时候带着一点厌恶和反感，可是从陈宥维的角度上来说，夏瀚宇看到的幻想是被压抑的自己，幻象代替他发泄负面情绪，幻象帮他做他不屑做的事，幻象替他哭，替他表露害怕，替他做出他觉得自己不可能做但却是人之常情的举动。  
就像他平淡地说“另一个人”需要自己，听在陈宥维的耳朵里和“我需要你”这样的告白无二。  
陈宥维不禁温柔地笑了笑，伸手拍了拍自己的肩膀，“他有扶着我的肩膀吗？替我转达，我在的，需要我的时候我都在。如果你需要我，我也会在。”然后也拍了拍夏瀚宇的肩膀。  
夏瀚宇移开了对视的视线，低声说了一句，“谢谢。不过我不需要，他需要。”  
陈宥维还没有放肆到去刻意指出他们是一体的事实，只是笑着应答，“我知道，我会的，照顾好自己。还有什么别的想和我说的吗？”

夏瀚宇微微点了点头。  
“大厅的钢琴，我可以碰吗？”

陈宥维一怔，这样微不足道的要求没什么不能接受，只是白天护士太忙没法全时陪他，干脆就由自己来做，“可以，你想去的时候叫我，我陪你去。护士太忙了，找我就好。”  
陈宥维的笑总是温柔又具有感染力。  
夏瀚宇觉得自己或许能够好起来。

06  
陈宥维抽空去了一趟夏瀚宇的家，说实话，作为一个主治医师他好像已经越界太多了。夏瀚宇还没来得及接手各种遗产手续就把自己送进了精神病院，法律援助的律师因为没钱拿也不上心，夏瀚宇不催就拖着懒得管他，何况夏瀚宇精神状态不稳定，律师也不敢轻易确定夏瀚宇的指令是否可信。  
陈宥维身为主治医生作为证明人替夏瀚宇的“旁观者”做了清醒证明，夏瀚宇说把房子卖了，其他再说，陈宥维问他要不要回去看看有什么要拿的，夏瀚宇说不用，全不要了。  
“那我替你去看下？或许对治疗会有帮助。”  
“随便你。”夏瀚宇盯着天花板，突然出声问陈宥维，“你什么时候会值班，我想晚上去弹钢琴。”  
夏瀚宇提出要求总是直球，不过他的要求向来很少，跟护士小姐说能不能带一份蛋炒饭进来，或者想吃西瓜，靠着帅脸也没人能拒绝他，陈宥维答应他说今天会留下陪他。

陈宥维每次和夏瀚宇交流都会生出他是不是已经痊愈了的幻觉，可每天更新递交给他的录像又一次次在证明他并没有多少好转。  
深夜无法入眠的夏瀚宇仍然暴露了他所有的脆弱和恐惧，最近他的睡眠时间甚至低到了可怕的地步，整夜抱着膝盖坐在角落无声地哭，尝试着拆东西获取锋利的物品，试着砸窗，或是拿着马克笔写东西又揉成一团扔掉，用力戳着自己的手腕只能留下墨色痕迹，又去洗手台洗手七八次。

陈宥维摇了摇脑袋清了清思绪，眼前就是夏瀚宇住过17年的地方，老式小区里不起眼的筒子楼，掉了漆的木门，被警方封条贴的严严实实的窗，陈宥维吸了口气才打开门进去。  
现场早就被处理了，物证都被收集得一干二净，不知道是氛围的影响还是真实的，陈宥维总觉得血腥气还能窜进鼻子。地上用白色胶带贴着一个人形，空气中都是发霉的味道。  
这是那个人从小长大的地方，陈宥维看见穿白色校服的小男孩看着父母吵架，冷漠地换上房门或者离开，他背着书包在门口站了一会儿又掉头离开，也可能是初中的少年弹着钢琴门外响起碎裂的声音和骂声，砰一下闯进门，扭打在一起的男女和尖叫的母亲。  
陈宥维摸着缺了角的钢琴盖，还有上面灰尘嵌入的裂缝，木色钢琴看得出来有年代感。那个少年是怎么熬过去的？在弹琴的时候被发了病的母亲拿着锋利物品对着，或者听着尖叫被迫卷入扭打，又或者是被索要不伦的吻？  
陈宥维真的很难想象所有的事情，良好的共情能力失了效，他只是很心疼很心疼他的病人，一个早就越了界，多管闲事了好多，投入的心思远远超过其他所有的病人。  
夏瀚宇无论经历过什么，他都足够坚强，正因为足够坚强忍耐了一切，气压达到饱和的汽水瓶盖就会被崩开，无处发泄的痛苦变成了在无人角落流泪拥抱自己的夏瀚宇。  
陈宥维抱了抱空气，对于他的身高来说这个房子有点局促，他看着这个狭窄的空间，想驱散所有的压抑和阴霾。

陈宥维代替夏瀚宇请律师处理了所有房产事宜，他说要找到点什么，可他只给夏瀚宇带了一份琴谱。

07  
陈宥维今天值夜班。  
倒不如说夏瀚宇说他想去弹琴，所以陈宥维今天是夜班。

陈宥维拿着琴谱去见夏瀚宇，今天的夏瀚宇看起来状态还好，坐在床上看着窗外发呆，听到陈宥维进门，他回过头。  
“瀚宇，今天还好吗？”陈宥维总是这么叫他，带着向来温柔又具有感染力的笑容，拿着琴谱和记录板进来的。  
“嗯。”  
“现在的你在做什么？”陈宥维看着无人的角落，“在那边吗？”  
夏瀚宇摇了摇头，“今天不在。”  
“他今天还好吗？不在角落里啊？”陈宥维低着头在记录板上写下今天的情况，看似有所改变，可能是有所好转。

“他在看着你。”夏瀚宇指了指自己面前的空气，“他也想去弹琴。”

陈宥维对着空气笑了笑挥了挥手，虽然他知道这也是没用的行为，因为夏瀚宇并没有看着他。“好，等会一起去吧？哦对，我今天去了你家，给你带了这个，你不是说要弹琴？喏。”  
夏瀚宇转过头看着陈宥维递来的泛黄琴谱，摇了摇头，“我不需要。”随后起身看着陈宥维，“走吗？”  
陈宥维把琴谱收在记录板下面，对着夏瀚宇点了点头，在门口做了个请的手势。

大堂空荡荡的，门诊时间结束后大堂就不再会有人了，黑色的三角钢琴一向都是装饰，虽然能弹但几乎没人去弹。陈宥维带着夏瀚宇下了电梯，黑漆漆的大堂里只有紫色消毒灯和透过玻璃门照进来路灯的光亮。  
陈医生伸手开了三角钢琴上方的灯，夏瀚宇默不作声地走向钢琴，熟练地打开钢琴盖，调试凳子的高度，伸手触碰，仿佛抚摸情人的脸般温柔。陈宥维靠在钢琴边，看着夏瀚宇尝试性地点出和弦，歪着脑袋想了一下，从生疏到熟悉，等到旋律从指尖流淌，陈宥维觉得大堂钢琴上方的顶光真是了不起，夏瀚宇的王国是在天空，人类纷纷献上至高的热狂。  
他仿佛是神，而不是个精神病人，他闭上眼就能任凭指尖本能地舞动。

陈宥维在久久没再听到音乐的时候睁开了眼睛，对上了夏瀚宇盯着他的视线，唯一不一样的感觉是他红了的眼角，和无法控制淌下来的眼泪。陈宥维突然意识到眼前的人大概不是他一直见到的那位，小心翼翼地问，“你是本体对吗？”  
那或许是陈宥维第一次看见夏瀚宇笑，勾起嘴角，明明眼睛还红红的，让人心疼又难受，夏瀚宇用袖子抹了一下脸颊，“嗯，你认得出啊。”  
“认得出啊，你比较让人心疼。”陈宥维笑了笑，从胸口的口袋里拿出纸巾递给夏瀚宇，“你怎么出现的？旁观者说你不见人的，是好转了吗？能控制自己了吗？”

“嗯....”夏瀚宇摇了摇头，“我想见你，和你说点东西。”

“嗯，你说，什么都行。”陈宥维安抚地拍着夏瀚宇的肩，看着他又控制不住地流下眼泪，伸手碰上了他的脸，帮他抹去泪珠。  
“我很怕，我妈会重复无数次死在我的眼前，只要我闭上眼我就会被红色和黑暗吞噬。”夏瀚宇低沉着声音，低着头，陈宥维就用拇指一次次抹去夏瀚宇眼角生理性流出的眼泪，甚至没意识到这个动作有多么亲密。  
头顶的灯光照射着两个人，面对面很近的距离，低着头无声落泪和低着头温柔安抚，倾泄下来的光芒仿佛是世人仰慕的天神正在救赎落难的少年。单薄的少年身躯颤抖着，倾诉所有恐惧，握紧了拳头，声音都在战栗。恐惧源于常年来的堆积，源于发生在面前的死亡，源于无人相信他的绝境。

“是不是我杀了我妈？他们都说是，我一直告诉自己不是，可他们为什么说是我？”说到这个话题夏瀚宇开始变得躁狂，拳头砸向钢琴回声在大堂，陈宥维伸手拉住夏瀚宇的手腕，低声安抚着，“不是你。”  
少年的手腕被陈宥维握紧，被低声用力地肯定，“你没有错，你很坚强，你很了不起。”夏瀚宇低着头，单薄的肩膀微微颤动，即使是本我的出现也不愿抬头让别人看见自己落泪的样子，用力地攥紧拳头，像是要把自己掐出血痕的时候，被陈宥维伸手分开手指，温暖的手掌十指相扣住他的手心，比自己高大一些的身躯温柔地笼罩住自己，绅士且轻柔地单手环住夏瀚宇的肩膀。陈宥维低头在少年耳边坚定，“不是你的错，不要伤害自己，如果疼可以抓我的手。”  
陈宥维修长的手指伸了伸又扣住了夏瀚宇的手心，“这可是弹琴的手。”  
夏瀚宇就这样被陈宥维圈外怀里，下巴靠在他肩上，眼泪也还没能止住，无法控制地收紧自己的手，扣紧陈宥维的手，像要把指甲嵌进对方的肉里，哭着喃喃自语，以前练琴手被打出血痕，后来钢琴被他们砸的，再后来母亲疯了，再后来就是现在。

“我永远不会伤害你。”陈宥维忍着手上的疼，仍然低声安抚着情绪不稳定的夏瀚宇，手背也不知道是不是被嵌出了血，他只知道自己手上的疼远没有夏瀚宇的痛苦疼，他能毫不犹豫地划上一道道翻开的血口，捅进自己的手臂，只是为了让生理的疼痛掩盖心理的恐惧。  
“没事的，没事的，我在...我会陪你...我会救你...”陈宥维从口袋中取出镇定剂，拔掉针头朝着夏瀚宇的后背扎了进去。肌肉注射的效用也不算慢，夏瀚宇逐渐稳定下来，软绵绵无力地靠在他肩上，松了手。

“抱歉...我失控了...”随后就没了声音。

08  
陈宥维是把夏瀚宇抱回病房的，少年的身子骨是真的轻，轻飘飘没有重量，穿着病号服让人觉得心疼。把他带回病房，掖好被子才看到夏瀚宇发白的嘴唇和睁着盯着他看的眼睛，三白眼本应该很凶的，可陈宥维觉不得。  
“镇定剂该让你进入平稳的睡眠的。”陈宥维用手指轻轻的抹了抹夏瀚宇冒着冷汗的额头，刚刚流过泪的眼睛眼角还是红红的，可表情倒是没了刚刚的脆弱。  
“我伤到你了？”夏瀚宇声音有点沙哑，盯着陈宥维另一只手看，“抱歉。”  
“怎么没睡？”  
“闭不了眼，他在那边尖叫。”夏瀚宇看着陈宥维的手，想起身却被摁住额头，温暖的手捂住自己的眼睛摸着自己的额头，远比镇定剂更好的疗效。  
“我等会就去处理，你睡觉吧？”  
“那你可能要给我加点剂量。抱歉了，弄伤你了。”  
“你别弄伤自己就好。”夏瀚宇听到陈宥维轻快的笑意，把手撤离了自己的额头，目光所及是他盈盈的温柔。  
夏瀚宇内心泛起的安心感虽然微弱，但确有疗效，他难得睡了一个好觉。

陈宥维冲洗着渗血的伤口，认真思考起夏瀚宇的病情，在自己面前如果展示出“本我”状态究竟是有所好转还是更加无法控制地病情。陈宥维看着自己手上的伤口，如果不是自己扣住他他在没有外界工具的情况下发病仍然会伤害到自己，虽然暂时他没有伤人的倾向，可如果自己没有拦住他...不好的预感涌上心头，陈宥维虽然不知道哪里不对劲，给自己贴上创口贴皱着眉头离开了消毒间。

夏瀚宇难得没有做噩梦，梦到的是大堂里唯一一束灯光下如同拯救世人的天神一般的陈宥维，穿着白大褂对着他温柔的笑，除了拥抱住陈宥维并咬住他的肩膀的自己看起来不太对劲。夏瀚宇能在能力看见自己，仍是那副脆弱一碰就碎的样子，红着眼角抱着梦里陈宥维的腰。  
自己的第一视角走近，“你在干嘛？”  
夏瀚宇抬起头，“你需要他。”  
“我不需要。”  
“我就是你，我需要你也需要，而我喜欢他。”虽然和自己一样面无表情，可那种依赖的样子夏瀚宇很质疑自己是否真的会做出这样的表情。

陈宥维是在清晨准备下班的时候接到紧急铃的，夏瀚宇抢走了晨间护士给他的注射器，一言不发地捅向自己的胸口手腕脖颈。女护士拦不住他，立即摁了紧急铃，陈宥维匆匆赶来紧紧禁锢住夏瀚宇，后颈被他捅了两针，安抚着给夏瀚宇注射了镇定剂。

冷静下来的夏瀚宇看到自己被固定在了椅子上，面无表情地看着正在为自己处理伤口的陈宥维。这本不是他的工作，他好像自动承包了自己所有的事情，“抱歉。”  
“没什么抱歉的，是我没有保护好你。”陈宥维拿着棉签沾着酒精往夏瀚宇手臂上划出来的血痕涂，夏瀚宇“嘶”着皱了眉头，“我....”  
“嗯？想说什么？”  
“没什么...”  
“那刚刚怎么了？怎么又..这样了？”陈宥维抬起头看着夏瀚宇，眼睛盯眼睛，能在对方眼里看到自己的倒影。  
“没什么...”  
“我说过你可以相信我的。我会保护你。”  
夏瀚宇咬了咬牙，“不用了陈医生，我想出院了，谢谢你的照顾。”

09  
在主治医生和病人意见产生分歧的时候，夏瀚宇去做了出院测试，所有数据都由重度中度转为轻度或消失，的确达到出院标准，虽然陈宥维一再表示他真的不能出院，质询理由的时候说到自伤行为，被夏瀚宇冷冷地回应，“生理疼痛是为了掩饰心理疼痛的方式，陈医生已经治愈了我，不用担心这点了，我不会伤害自己的。”  
陈宥维语塞，真的想问那你那天晚上又是怎么回事，所有夜晚的监控怎么解释，其他的所有行为，怎么能够保证你不会伤到自己？  
我就，没办法保护你了。

可这些话，怎么问得出口？  
夏瀚宇吊着三白眼，冷静地感谢陈医生所有的帮助，是他医术高明自己才能有所好转，要处理的事情还有很多，会回去复查，但是希望尽快出院。他没有任何的不正常，看起来也确实像脱离了三年的阴影。  
在医院呆了两个月就几乎痊愈，陈宥维的声誉又高了一波，甚至有人建议他把夏瀚宇案例用进论文让他去竞争一下副院长。

这是个奇迹，在外人看来，只有陈宥维心急如焚。  
那个人，太习惯伪装了，装作坚强，装作没事，装作恢复了正常，只有陈宥维知道他真的没有，他很不好，一定跟那个夜晚有关。

可陈宥维不知道发生了什么。

夏瀚宇就像断了线的风筝找不到了。

陈宥维去过那个破烂的筒子楼，邻居说已经挂出去卖了，可惜死过人，价格上不去，也鲜有人来看。  
夏瀚宇好像没回去过，陈宥维不知道他现在在哪里，不知道他现在怎么样，晚上会不会仍然恐惧又害怕，他没办法及时赶到去安抚他，他没办法告诉他没关系不是他的错，没有资格去让他安心和平静，没有办法，保护他。

可陈宥维，你是他的谁啊？不过是医生和病人的关系，你是不是越界太多了啊？一个医生为什么会帮病人解决家里的破事，连消毒这种事都不肯让护士动手揽在自己身上，任凭夏瀚宇伤到他也不能让他伤害到自己。明明可以叫人把他绑在床上打两针镇定剂就能解决的事情，自己到底在干嘛啊？  
就只是尽职的医生罢了，陈宥维心想。

10  
夏瀚宇来复诊的时候陈宥维终于见到他了，苍白的，不太好的样子。  
“还是回来住院吧？你这样...”  
“我没事。”夏瀚宇扯了扯袖子，被陈宥维注意到，拽着他的手腕撩开。  
不出意料，是新的伤口。

“你答应过我的。”  
“这是意外。”  
“夏瀚宇，你能不能对自己负责一点？你告诉我你为什么要出院？你在想什么？明明没有好转还要强撑着你在做什么啊？”  
夏瀚宇是第一回看到陈宥维动怒，漂亮的眉眼里藏不住的火气和担忧，他突然勾了勾嘴角，轻飘飘地说，“我对自己很负责，谢谢陈医生。”

“我已经不做噩梦了。”  
——但是梦里有你。

“他也没有尖叫或者哭，虽然还没有成为一个人，但已经对我无碍了，让他去就好。”  
——但是他总是告诉我他需要你，让我很烦，他说他就是我，说什么我喜欢你，我并不信。

“你担心的话麻烦陈医生多给我开一些药，最近睡眠不好，虽然不至于整夜无法睡着，但也很糟糕。”  
——不如说是非常糟糕，陈先生你出现的频率太高，我又怎么可能喜欢一个男人，却总有画外音逼我承认。

夏瀚宇自然是只说了前面一段，他向来话少，解释这一段好像已经让他觉得吃力，何况又是说谎。  
“谢谢您，再见。”

陈宥维呆坐在诊疗室，知道门锁扣上的声音才知道夏瀚宇走了，护士进来问他要不要接待下一位病人，才看到陈宥维脱下白大褂套上外套，抱歉地笑着，“帮我跟病人说声抱歉，药单帮他们准备好了，先去找204的肖医师吧，我有急事，先走了。”

陈宥维真的没找到自己会疯到追出去，带上头盔骑着摩托就去追夏瀚宇，看着他上了车，跟着车来到墓园，看着夏瀚宇冷漠地走进去，盯着墓碑，伸出手，手指如同在碑面上弹着钢琴曲。  
陈宥维悄悄从背后靠近，然后就听到夏瀚宇的声音，“陈医生还有尾随的习惯？”  
“你现在住哪？”  
“越界啦，陈宥维。”夏瀚宇转过身朝着陈宥维走过去，然后第一次喊了他全名，冷冷的，抬着头看着陈宥维的眼睛。  
“你没好，我需要对你负责。”  
“我好不好我自己知道。”  
“是你让我保护你的，三次。”陈宥维很严肃的，一改平常的温柔，“我许下的承诺，我一定要做到的。”  
“我撤回我的要求。”夏瀚宇低下头，“我不需要你了。”

陈宥维有了想打人的冲动，他真的很生气，非常生气，于是拽着夏瀚宇的手腕掉头就朝自己的摩托车方向走，然后被夏瀚宇狠狠甩开一拳打上肩膀，陈宥维还没来得及躲，就被夏瀚宇扯着衣领拉到了他的面前。

“我劝你快点回去，不然我控制不了自己。”  
“控制不了还不和我回医院？你是医生我是医生？”  
“我控制不了是因为你。”  
夏瀚宇凑的很近，两个人互相的鼻息扑在对方的脸上，墓园里除了他们不再有别的人，夕阳从夏瀚宇背后打过去，背着光又被夕阳刺了眼，陈宥维只能看见夏瀚宇的人影。  
感官都失去了，只有嘴唇上的温度滚烫。

夏瀚宇拽着陈宥维的领子，还以为会强硬地揍他一顿，结果是个温温柔柔的吻，唇贴唇没深入，碰一下就如触电一般离开的那种。

“救我...”  
“你吃，甜。”  
“宥维，救我...我醒不过来...”  
“谢谢...救我...”  
“他想见你。”  
“你上次对他好，或许让他产生了依赖感，他有话想对你说。”  
“他正在抱着你，从你身后。”  
“他不想你走。”  
“我不需要，他需要。”  
“我想见你，想和你说话。”  
钢琴前的拥抱。  
“我要出院。”  
现在的吻。  
陈宥维好像模模糊糊懂了。

“你懂了吗？”夏瀚宇掐着陈宥维的脖子，过分用力，直到惊觉自己做了什么才松了手，“抱歉...我又失控了...你快走吧。”  
“咳咳..”陈宥维摸着脖子，低下身子咳，喘息了好一会才起身，坚定的眼神注视着夏瀚宇，“我是不是说过，你什么都能和我说，不想别人看到没关系，我不是别人。我永远不会伤害你，我一定会救你。”  
“是，可那又怎样。”  
“你那天，到底想和我说什么？”  
“不是我，是他，他想说他可能喜欢你，我只好迫使自己回忆一些糟糕回忆，他才会向你倾诉他的幻觉。”夏瀚宇面无表情地说着这样的话，“他还在折磨我，不过已经好多了，不是以前那种血腥的场面，最多不过是想见你，尝试说服我也喜欢你罢了。”夏瀚宇顿了顿，“随便让自己疼一下他就能闭嘴，没必要去住院了...何况病因是你？”  
“我在医院会控制不住伤害你，钢琴前是，之前是，后来针筒也是，刚刚也是，我做不到伤害你，我不想，可我控制不了。”  
“那你就可以伤害自己了吗？”陈宥维声音里都带着恼怒，真的想伸手把这个笨蛋打醒，而夏瀚宇只是笑了笑。  
“我看到，他拿着刀割向自己手腕，说需要你，如果你离开他就会砍下去。我对着镜子怒斥，结果发现自己手上在流血。”夏瀚宇笑着抬了头，把手腕给陈宥维看，“如果你走，我这刀现在就会砍下去，喏，都是他说的。明明前不久还只会在墙角哭，现在会站在我面前说这种话。”  
陈宥维看到结了痂的血痕，夏瀚宇继续开口，“陈先生，我是个精神病人，随时可能伤害你，我无法接受我会伤害别人这件事，我妈，你，都不行，我宁愿刀子都捅在自己胸口。”

“如果，我不离开你呢？”

夏瀚宇呆呆的看着陈宥维，坚定而诚恳，他以为自己听错了，不然他怎么可能在夕阳下或许又见到了救赎他的神？

11  
“几乎可以这样说：最优秀的人物通过痛苦才能得到欢乐。”  
“这是谁说的？”陈宥维问夏瀚宇。  
“贝多芬。”  
“哦，那倒也不奇怪。”陈宥维把西瓜放到夏瀚宇面前，“那也不是你伤自己的理由，把刀放下。”  
“我只是想切西瓜。”

夏瀚宇没有回医院，跟着陈宥维回了家，越界这个词说了太多遍，夏瀚宇说可以自己找地方住，被陈先生拒绝。  
“我说了我不会离开你，我怕你不在我眼前又把自己弄得浑身是伤。”

一切的事实好像风平浪静，夏瀚宇没有伤害过自己，也没有再伤到陈宥维，陈宥维每天都会定时给他准备好药，夏瀚宇也习惯了醒过来会看到温水便签和药盒。平淡如同温水的生活，夏瀚宇在淡绿色墙壁围绕的空间里盯着阳光笼罩的阳台，陈宥维白天去医院，准时下班，回来系上围裙做二人份的晚餐。夏瀚宇乖巧地去碗柜里拿碗，看着陈宥维把肉片加进自己碗里，“快吃啦，好吃吗？”有的时候陈宥维也会这样问。  
精神病人要做的事情不多，就是静静在属于陈宥维的空间里等待陈宥维回家。夏瀚宇以为自己会因为这样平和的生活痊愈，会因为陈宥维治愈心里的所有阴影，阳光一样温暖的陈先生拯救了黑暗中的夏瀚宇，他以为会是这样的，只是他以为。  
陈宥维对他太好了。

他们会聊很多东西，不过大部分是夏瀚宇听陈宥维说，在监狱里呆了三年的他确实恍若隔世，陈宥维会说起他不怎么玩但是身边的朋友一直在玩的游戏，会递给他一半的耳机推荐音乐，会听他和另一个他的倾诉，会安慰他，会说“别去想那些啦，要不要听听这个？”，会在脆弱的夏瀚宇出现的时候温柔地拥抱，“我在的，我不会离开的。”

陈宥维对他太好了，以致于脆弱的那个夏瀚宇不再会对过去念念不忘，不再埋在自己膝间颤抖流泪，不再噩梦惊醒沉沦梦魇，却滋生了新的魔鬼，想要占有或控制，既然你对我这么好，你能不能，只对我一个好？

夏瀚宇在发现自己有这样倾向的时候感到很震惊，他看到自己的精神理是痛苦、焦灼，在陈宥维不在的时候企图跳下阳台去追上班的陈宥维，；陈宥维的一举一动都牵扯着他的情绪，离开自己的视线就会紧张，和别人说话就会产生冲动的恨意，甚至想抓住陈宥维的手，牢牢把他们铐在一起。   
一旦谁成了控制者，他就会越来越弱，越来越紧张、恐惧、绝望。 控制者是紧张的， 控制者永远处在不安全之中。  
夏瀚宇会突然清醒过来，看到陈宥维拥抱着自己，才意识到刚刚没有通过自伤行为分裂者就自动并入了自己，明明记得刚刚说的话却觉得太不可思议。  
夏瀚宇清楚地记得自己突然红了眼角，突然出声要求拥抱，突然开始请求陈宥维不要离开，说的话让自己起了鸡皮疙瘩，而陈宥维却一如既往，温柔，微笑，如同阳光，满足自己所有的要求，低声回应自己所有的倾吐，给自己承诺，和无限的安全感。  
“嗯好，我知道。”  
“我不会走的，我会一直陪着你的。”  
“我答应你的事一定会做到。”  
“不要去想那些了。”  
“没关系，我在的。”  
......  
陈宥维会拥抱住夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇垂着手也不接不回抱，就靠着他肩上什么也不说，陈宥维拍着夏瀚宇的背回应着他，直到夏瀚宇终于出了声。

“刚刚不是我，抱歉。”夏瀚宇伸手轻轻推了推陈宥维，他便松了手。  
“是本体吗？”陈宥维低头看着夏瀚宇的眼睛，看到他点了点头，“现在可以随意控制你们成为一个人了吗？这是好事，你们在融合和好转，你尝试接受他的行为，慢慢就会痊愈的。”  
夏瀚宇摇了摇头，张嘴想说点什么，又闭上了嘴。  
“想说什么吗？”  
“你不能对我这么好。”  
“什么？”陈宥维不解，“我是你的主治医生，我有义务对你负责。”  
“你是不是在对我好？”  
“我说了我...别！你在干嘛？”夏瀚宇面无表情地拿起桌上的圆珠笔就往自己脖子上用力捅，吓得陈宥维赶紧伸手去抢，这是好久没出现的自伤行为，陈宥维不知道自己刺激到他什么了，只能先阻止然后顺着他的话说，“对，我是对你好，你别伤自己。”  
夏瀚宇被陈宥维抱住的时候仍然面无表情，只是两人保持拥抱的姿势很久，才听到夏瀚宇出声问，“你能不能只对我一个人好？”  
陈宥维没有意识到自己的回答会是另一个深渊的催化剂，“好。我答应你。”

12  
夏瀚宇是知道自己出了什么问题的，旁观者无法控制本体与自己切换的过程，随时可能变成那个脆弱敏感的夏瀚宇，这是最糟糕的，可他甚至来不及告诉陈宥维就又被挤走了话语权。  
夏瀚宇很焦虑，因为他觉得问题会越来越严重，旁观者一直是一个客观冷静理性的自己，他总是知道自己出了问题并且去求助他人，而分裂出的那个家伙敢做所有旁观者不敢做的事情，一旦控制权全部交给那个人，夏瀚宇真的很害怕自己到底会变成什么样子。  
那个病态的，脆弱又敏感的夏瀚宇，偏执症由被害妄想逐渐转向病态的控制欲和占有欲，夏瀚宇清楚地记得自己拿起圆珠笔的那一瞬间，自己心里的想法，『伤害我自己，他就会给我更多的关注。』那个人不是作为旁观者的夏瀚宇，所以他在害怕，害怕问题一发不可收拾，害怕自己越来越病态，越来越无法控制，最后害了陈宥维。

最糟糕的是，陈宥维没有丝毫意识到他对自己的关心已经逐渐成了包裹他们两个的牢笼，病态的自己在尝试着紧紧抓住陈宥维不放手，而清醒的夏瀚宇却没办法告诉陈宥维到底发生了什么。

13  
夏瀚宇伤了陈宥维，不止一次。  
这是预料中的结果，陈宥维总是忙着阻止夏瀚宇伤到自己，不知觉地被划了刀痕戳了针眼，他都不在意，笑着对夏瀚宇说“我没关系的，你不要伤害自己。”陈宥维从来不会反抗夏瀚宇的行为，甚至有点像当年夏瀚宇对自己母亲的纵容，纵容她伤害自己，靠着言语一再尝试让母亲清醒，陈宥维也是安抚，永远温柔。  
痛苦的只有夏瀚宇，很痛苦，他越来越没办法出现在陈宥维面前，病态的他几乎占据了自己和陈宥维共同相处的所有时间，旁观者无力去解释无力去警告他快点离开自己。

陈宥维上班的时候护士问他，怎么最近一直在受伤，好像一直在为自己清理伤口？陈宥维笑笑，家里的猫抓了人，却看着自己手臂，白大褂遮住了底下的伤口，长长的，像蜈蚣一样的血痕。是上次阻止夏瀚宇拿玻璃片划自己却不小心被划伤了，夏瀚宇哭着说别走，哭着道歉，自己笑着说没事的，伤口不深。  
到底是哪里出了问题？  
很多事情越来越不对劲，明明夏瀚宇在好转，可为什么突然又有了自伤行为？分裂症逐渐转好，双视角在逐渐接受彼此，又为什么会出现这样的事？到底自己做对了还是做错了，又或者，自己到底有没有能力去治愈夏瀚宇？

夏瀚宇是趁陈宥维上班的时候出现的，是旁观者，拿着笔写着字条，漂亮清楚的字，和当初给陈宥维的字条差不多，夏瀚宇觉得陈宥维应该能明白自己的意思，也能知道是自己。

“你为什么要这么做？”  
“宥维说了，我们互相接受彼此才能愈合，你不能拒绝我。”  
“你太病态了，恕我直言。”夏瀚宇看着原本懦弱躲在角落只会哭的那个家伙突然懒洋洋地看着窗外，真的在质疑自己到底是有所好转还是每况愈下。  
“我就是你。”  
“你不是，我很清醒，你很疯狂。”  
“你自己也喜欢陈宥维的，只是你本能地拒绝这件事，可我就是你，我分裂出来就是为了做你想做不敢做的事。”另一个夏瀚宇吊着三白眼，慢吞吞地说，事实上这些对话都只存在于夏瀚宇的脑子里。  
“你觉得陈宥维会信我还是信你？”夏瀚宇攥紧了手里的圆珠笔，用力地把另一张废纸揉成纸团。

14  
“瀚宇，我有话要说。”陈宥维沉着声音打算和夏瀚宇说清楚，他想了很多天，意识到自己可能出了偏差，看着自己渐渐好了的伤口，觉得还是应该让夏瀚宇接受治疗，主治医生不能是自己，自己越界太多，陷得太深，或许根本看不清夏瀚宇到底怎么了，自己可以继续陪他，不离开他，可以仍然给他拥抱和安抚，但绝对不能继续以自己的主观想法治愈他了。  
夏瀚宇需要一个清醒的医师，而自己，或许早就沉进去了，掉进夏瀚宇的陷阱，被夏瀚宇所有的行为左右，对他好也好，保护他也好，已经早已不止是医师的职责，已经太越界了。  
“我不能继续当你的主治医生了。”  
陈宥维看着夏瀚宇红了眼眶，掉了眼泪，心脏收紧，准备继续说下去，却听到夏瀚宇说了紧紧拽住他所有思绪的话。  
“我不想你走。我是个疯子。”  
“而我爱你。”  
“不，爱又是什么？我不爱你，我只是需要你。”  
“陈宥维，你答应过我，会救我的。”

陈宥维深吸了一口气，“会有比我更有能力的人治疗你，我已经帮不了你了。”

夏瀚宇真的听懂了自己说的话吗？他呆愣愣的，直到自己讲完也没反应，眼眶红红的，眼泪汪汪的，陈宥维伸手拥抱住夏瀚宇，“听话，明天跟我一起去医院吧。”

陈宥维感觉到自己身上的脑袋点了点头，才舒了口气，“没关系的，我也不算离开你，我还在的，只是你也要听别的医生的话。”

陈宥维想着自己仍然会去病房看看他，偶尔把他带回家给他做蛋炒饭，一起吃吃西瓜，有所好转的话干脆以后就一直陪着他也没关系，他很爱夏瀚宇，在自己都不知道的时候，明明总告诉自己只是医生和病人的关系，可责任变成了爱意，保护不再是义务，是希望他永远不要伤害自己，是希望他痊愈，是希望他们两能够好好的，正常地坦然面对生活，或者说，不存在痛苦地相爱。

可陈宥维没想过这样的结果，也没想过肩上的点头带了多少用意，他接到警报铃的时候疯了一般地闯进夏瀚宇的病房，看到了点点滴滴的血迹，开着的窗，窗外没有噩耗也没有喜讯。

那个拥抱，是此生最后一次。

15  
陈宥维找了他好久，杳无音信，在整理他的所有档案的时候发现一张没见过的字条，字迹清秀，理智且冷静，他看到了这句话，突然好像失去了所有支柱。

“你离开可以救我，留下可以救他。  
但你救不了我们两个。”

—END—

*陈宥维带的琴谱是c小调第八钢琴奏鸣曲《悲怆》，夏瀚宇弹的也是。  
*所有心理学法律背景都是我瞎编乱造，勿当真


End file.
